Odin Borson (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Odin Borson is the father of Thor and Loki and is the warrior-king of Asgard, a powerful but peaceful leader, Odin is the Allfather of all Asgard who is dedicated to preserving peace between the Nine Realms of Yggdrasil. Biography Early Life Odin was born as the son of Bor, King of Asgard. He had several brothers, but they all died during the many wars the Asgardians had to fight to keep the Nine Realms safe. When Bor died, Odin took the throne of Asgard, continuing with his father's policy, ushering in a period of strife and eventual stability. As Allfather, Odin had battled great beasts, invaded foreign realms, destroyed demons and monsters, devastated whole worlds, and laid waste to mighty kingdoms. Eventually, with all his power, he needed a period of time that he could rest and regain his strength. This deep sleep became known as the Odinsleep. For thousands of years Odin successfully led his kingdom, but when he felt that the burden of wearing the crown was too much for him alone, he married Frigga, because she was a strong partner and had a helpful ear. at one point they had a daughter named Aldriff, but they lost her thru unknown means, later Frigga gave birth to Thor. Asgard/Jotunheim War In 965, King Laufey of Jotunheim invaded Earth intending to enslave the humans and place the planet into a new Ice Age. Odin led his Asgardian army against Laufey and his horde of Frost Giants in the Asgard-Jotunheim War. During the furious battle, the Jotuns summonded the creature that would be known as the Midgard serpent, Odin battled it and killed the beast, with this the Asgardians came out victorious over the Frost Giants after Odin defeated Laufey in single combat. In exchange for his life, Laufey agreed to a peace treaty between Asgard and Jotunheim. After the battle, Odin took the Casket of Ancient Winters from one of Laufey's temples. Adopting Loki Odin also discovered a baby Frost Giant, Loki, who was the son of Laufey. Loki was left to die because of his small stature for a Frost Giant. Odin and his wife, Frigga adopted Loki as Thor's brother and he kept the truth of Loki's birth from both of them. though Frigga initially disagreed with this, but came to see why Odin wanted to keep it a secret. Odin raised both Thor and Loki as brothers, attempting to never allow Loki to feel any different from his brother. He taught them about the responsibilities of being king of Asgard, the history of the Asgard's great wars and other lessons if they were ever to take the throne. Odin answered their questions happily and showed them both great love and care. Loki showed Odin many times that he would be a capable king; however, Odin had long since decided that Thor would be his heir, though he still told Loki he had what it took to become king. Telling Bumblebee about the Tesseract Having being aware of the current situation on Earth, in where the Decepticon known as Skyquake was searching for the Infinity Stone known as the Kanjira Stone, using another Infinity Stone, the Tesseract to find its location,Odin summonded Bumblebee spirit, who had died from his injuries after making it out from a building that exploded, before he joined the Allspark, Odin explained Bumblebee, how the Tesseract came to Earth and how it linked to the Kanjira Stone, explaining him that his father Bor added a message on the Tesseract which was the location of the missing island of HY-Brasil where the Kanjira Stone was left behind after the War of the Primes time ago. hoping that somebody would read the message and find the stone before someone with bad intentions found it first. because the Kanjira Stone is capable of harvesting Stars for energon, but its too capable of reconstructing the Allspark, but when its done so it will make the new Allspark more powerfull and unstable which will bring an end to the universe, so Odin then used Gungnir to send Bumblebee spirit back to his physical body so that he could inform this to the others and stop Skyquake from reconstructing the Allspark with this Infinity Stone. Thor's Coronation Odin decided that it was time for him to retire as King of Asgard and make Thor King in his place. he was initially unsure about this, until Frigga talked to him, right before the coronation, he welcomed his friend Ishtar, who gave him the Destroyer as a means of protecting his treasures, Ishtar would speak with Odin in private discussing about the subject of letting his sons have this much power, using the incident with Fafnir, who became cursed after taking an powerfull artifact as an example of what could happen if anyone is given too much power. but Odin would tell him it was all fine. In the Great Hall, Odin was about to crown Thor as king when Frost Giants intruded in an attempt to retrieve the Casket of Ancient Winters. Odin released the Destroyer and it quickly subdued the Frost Giants. Odin, Thor, Sif, The Warrior Three and Loki travelled to Odin's Vault and found the remains of the Frost Giants and the Asgardian Guards. Thor was angered and demanded that Odin travel to Jotunheim to retaliate for the attack. Odin however insisted that the peace with Laufey was still in effect and the attack was not an act of war but an act of a few Frost Giant rebels doomed to fail. Seeing Thor's rage and war-hungry ways, Odin choose not to name him King yet, fearing he would cause another war with Jotunheim. Banishing Thor Thor remained furious by this attack and with his friends, Sif, and the Warriors Three, and Loki, he went to Jotunheim. after being informed by a guard, Odin later rescued Thor and his friends from Jotunheim, He tried in vain to rebuild the peace between Asgard and Jotunheim, but Laufey would have none of it, and declaired war between their worlds. Laufey tried to stab Odin in the back but Odin was able to throw Laufey away and escape. Back on Asgard Odin berated Thor for his arrogance and stupidity in starting a new war, putting millions of innocent lives in harms way. He told Thor he was no worthy of his title and of his family. Seeing no other alternative, Odin stripped Thor of his powers and banished him to Earth for his arrogance. He placed an enchantment on Mjølnir that allowed only the worthy to wield it. He then sent Mjølnir to Earth as well. Frigga would confront him about this decision, despite her pleas to bring him back, Odin told her that Thor fate was in his own hands now. Telling Loki the Truth Loki, witnessing his hand turning blue when he was at Jotunheim, confronted Odin about his origins. Odin revealed that he not only stole the Casket of Ancient Winters, but Laufey's son who was left there to die. Odin revealed that he wanted to gain peace between the two realms by having Loki rule Jotunheim. Overwhelmed by Loki's furious accusations, he fell into the Odinsleep. While he slumbered, Loki took the throne in his place. Frigga spent much of her time sitting by his bedside, waiting for him to awaken. Thor Returns While living on Earth, Thor proved himself worthy and regained his powers as Loki carried out his plans to destroy Jotunheim. The two brothers battled and eventually caused the destruction of the Bifrost Bridge. As they were falling off the bridge, Odin, awoken from his Odinsleep, grabbed Thor's leg just before he fell. As they hung on the edge of the world, Loki desperately tried to explain to Odin that he did everything for his family, Odin could not accept Loki's ideals and simply told him no. Loki, devastated by the rejection, allowed himself to fall into an abyss created in the wake of the Bifrost Bridge's destruction. Odin watched helplessly as his adopted son fell to his presumed death, Asgard then had a mighty feast, to celebrate the end of the war and the return of Thor. Odin however, like Thor did not attend, instead he joined Thor and looked out into the nine realms, mourning Loki, Thor told him that he now understood why he had been banished and knew he still had much to learn. Odin told Thor that he had already made him very proud and he would make a fine leader someday. Relationships Friends and Allies *Bumblebee - Ally *Sif - Ally *Fandral - Ally *Volstagg - Ally *Hogun - Ally *Ishtar - Friend Family *Buri - Grandfather *Bor - Father *Frigga - Wife *Thor - Son *Loki - Adoptive Son *Aldrif - Daughter Enemies *Laufey *Jörmungandr Appearances/Actors *Canon (2 stop motions) **''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (First appearance) - TodaywiththeCJB **''Thor'' - Grasso Films Trivia Gallery ''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D. Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-24-34-95.jpg ''Thor Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-08-25-68.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-08-18-56.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-09-03-55.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-09-09-25.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-09-44-25.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-09-58-07.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-12-02-15.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-12-04-53.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-37-02-06.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-37-47-71.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-38-49-86.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-37-50-84.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-44-57-82.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-57-18-00.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-57-54-63.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_09-47-20-93.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-08-22-70.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-08-34-59.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-08-41-88.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-09-36-32.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-16-12-42.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-09-59-03.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-16-42-23.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-09-43-94.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-18-13-53.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-16-35-87.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-18-23-44.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-35-09-88.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-34-39-99.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-41-35-36.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-43-23-54.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-43-33-69.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-43-58-07.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-44-00-76.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-44-32-31.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-44-18-40.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-46-13-77.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-46-26-85.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-47-37-13.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_10-46-21-45.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-03-08-34.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-06-57-32.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-08-14-45.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-24-13-53.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-24-15-14.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-24-47-51.jpg Wmplayer_2015-08-16_14-27-06-36.jpg Category:Asgardians Category:Males Category:Living Characters Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Transformers S.H.I.E.L.D. Asgardians Category:Thor Asgardians